Son of the Moon
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: A mysterious young alicorn colt, with a midnight blue coat, black mane, along with a red horn and wings; appears out of the Everfree Forest. After a confrontation with four Timberwolves, Luna decided to take the young colt with her to Canterlot and try to fill the empty void that has been dwelling within her hear... However, what she doesn't know, the colt has another personality.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Konrad Cruze, Master and Father of the Night Lords Legion, floated within a strange abyss. He slowly opened his black eyes, looking around said abyss with a passive face. Carefully, he placed a clawed hand over his throat, not feeling the assassin's cut. "Where am I?" Konrad asked, to no one in particular, his eyes still scanning the abyss.

"Limbo, Konrad Cruze." A powerful voice, followed by a bright light, said. "You are stuck in the world between Life and Death."

Konrad couldn't help _but_ cover his eyes from the light. It wasn't because it hurt him, or anything like that, but covering his eyes was just a natural reaction. "And why am I here? With what I have done in life, it is obvious where I belong."

"Normally, yes. However, Konrad Cruze, it seems your evils are outweighed by the good you have done." The voice replied, Konrad lowering his hand. "There were other factors, as well, that have brought you here… You have been given a choice."

The Primarch crossed his arms, looking into the abyss. "Oh? And what is this choice?" He asked, barely taking any interest in the idea.

"You can either accept your inevitable judgement, or correct it permanently." The voice said, catching Konrad's attention rather quickly. "If you choose redemption, you will be given new life, to start over. Most of your memory will be given guardianship to your older mind, but a second personality will be created to host the body given… You, the Primarch, will act as a guide for this new life."

Kornad was no fool, unlike a few of his 'brothers'. The deal sounded far too sweet to the Lord of Terror. "What is the catch? Tell me… And why have you chosen me?"

"Your new body will be but a child, on this world, to fully grow and mature." The voice said, making Konrad roll his eyes. "This is because you, yourself, were robbed of your own childhood."

" _Pathetic._ " The Primarch thought, finding the sympathy disgusting. He needed _no one's_ pity.

"As for the why?" Konrad looked towards the light, waiting for its answer. "Is because there must _always_ be a Night Haunter, somewhere, and this world needs you the most of all."

Konrad suddenly gave a fanged grin at the answer, blatantly laughing. "Of course there must be." He said, facing the light, holding out both arms. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked, laughing still. "I accept your offer, with open arms."

The light flared, engulfing the abyss, and Primarch. "Remember, this was your choice… Until we meet again, Konrad Cruze." The voice said, for one last time.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Luna, Princess of the Night, had just the moon and got every star into place. The midnight blue alicorn was proud of her work, the night sky was a work of art. "Perfect." She muttered, but her smile suddenly turned into a frown. "But something is missing." Her gaze went down.

Unfortunately, for her, Luna caught the sight of Celestia and Twilight Sparkle, who was visiting her mentor for lessons on how to be a better princess. The two of them acutally looked like mother and daughter. Celestia even admitted that there were times when she actually saw Twilight as her daughter…. A feeling Luna longed for.

Just then, Luna's gaze went back up to the night sky, she noticed that one of the stars were falling from her beautiful night sky. " _That's strange, I didn't-!_ " Her train of thought stopped, as the falling star crashed into the Everfree Forest! "What in Equestria!?" She yelled, preparing to fly off and investigate what had happened.

Only to be stopped by a flash of golden light. "Luna!" Celestia called out, trotting over to her younger sister. "What happened? Twilight and I heard the explosion from the garden."

"I-I don't know, Tia." Luna replied, looking at the white alicorn. "One of the stars fell, without my power controlling it, and landed into the Everfree Forest… I'm about to go and investigate."

Celestia gave a nod. "I'll have Twilight return to Ponyville, just in case something happens." Luna prepared to fly again. "And be careful yourself, Luna…" The Moon Princess gave a nod, in return, before flying off to the Everfree Forest.

 **-Everfree Forest-**

A little alicorn colt, his coat a midnight blue with a jet lack mane and tail, slowly wlkaed through the Everfree Forest. Every little sound made him jump, in fear, before bounding to somewhere he thought safe. " _W-Where a-am I?_ " He thought, heading further away from the Everfree Forest's center. " _H-How did I even get here…?_ "

The colt could hear the voices of other ponies, not too far from where he was, and smiled. The smile on his face soon disappeared, the moment he heard growling. His gaze went back, and saw four sets of green, glowing, eyes. When the first Timberwolf lunged forward, the young colt shot forward! Moving his small hooves, fast as they possibly could.

When he was close, to where he heard the ponies, the colt yelled. "Somepony, help!" And ran out of the tree light, right into six mares.

"Whoa! Where did this little guy come from?" The cyan pegasus said, the moment she saw the colt running up to them.

The lavender alicorn raised an eyebrow, looking at said colt. "He looks like an alicorn, but…" She noticed something off about him. "He has red batwings, and a curved red horn."

When the colt heard growling again, he went straight behind the lavender alicorn. "D-Don't let them hurt me!" He held on to her back left hoof.

The six were confused at what he had meant, until they saw the four sets of eyes, and what walked out of the wood-lines. "Timberwolves!" They all screamed, shocked that such dangerous creatures got so close to Ponyville!

"In position, girls!" Twilight yelled, keeping the colt behind her, the others taking position around the Princess.

"Um, Twilight, darling, are you sure about this?" Rarity asked, nervous about facing these four deadly beasts. "I mean, they _are_ Timberwolves! We've barely been lucky to defeat three."

"I know, Rarity, but we can't let them rampage through Ponyville… Or harm this colt." She said, the group preparing for the fight. Each one glancing at the shaking colt hiding behind Twilight, and nodding.

 **-Near the Castle of Two Sisters-**

Luna inspected the crash site, just shy of the Tree of Harmony's entrance. Whatever fell, Luna knew it was not one of her stars, there were no real burn marks around it. The dug up ground showed that it had momentum and was solid, unlike her stars, too.

What puzzled her the most, was that there were tracks _leaving_ the crash site. When Luna placed her hoof next to the hoof prints, she was shocked. " _These are no bigger than a foal's!_ " She thought, noticing that they go _into_ the Everfree Forest, this made the Princess worried. " _Not good… Some poor foal is wondering those woods, and does not know what resides there._ "

Luna opened her wings, preparing to start her search for the missing foal, when an explosion sounded in the distance, causing her attention to be pulled into said direction.

"What in Equestria is with tonight!" She actually yelled, before another explosion of magical energy occurred. "By the Moon, Ponyville is in that direction!" Without thinking, Luna shot off to the small village. " _I hope that foal made it Ponyville, and is safe…_ "

 **-Ponyville-**

The young alicorn colt tried to stay back, the six mares telling him that it is too dangerous for him to be near the battle... However, watching them get beat by the four Timberwolves, something deep within his soul kept urging the colt to actually fight the wooden beasts, too. Even his body kept wanting him to move, like it knew he could win, but he was too scared.

When the lavender alicorn mare was sent back, making her the last for the Timberwolves to deal with, she landed right into her injured friends. " _W-What am I going to do?_ " He asked himself, scared out of his wits, while the Timberwolves closed in on the injured mares. " _There's gotta be something I can do._ "

A sharp wind suddenly burst around his body, making him lock up. A silent, yet terrifying, voice whispered. " _Fight_."

The colt looked around, wondering who said that. "H-How? I am just a colt. T-These are full grown Timberwolves!" He asked, wondering if the voice could hear him.

The voice repeated, somewhat louder now. " _ **Fight!**_ "

The alicorn colt closed his eyes, and went with both the voice _and_ his body! He ran forward, skidding to a halt between the Timberwolves and the six mares. He opened both red batwings, trying to look bigger than he actually was. "L-Leave t-them alone!" He yelled, still terrified of the four monstrous creatures.

The Timberwolves just looked down at him, their wooden maws drooling, and let out a low growl. The colt continued to shake, more than a leaf, but held his ground against the monsters. They continued to get closer, until a thud was heard around him, a shadow covering his small body. The Timberwolves suddenly froze, going wide eyed.

For the colt, he suddenly felt relax, a feeling of safety washing over his small frame. His body felt so relax, every muscle loosening, and his fears just disappeared within seconds. He slowly lowered both wings, and looked back to see what was causing this alien feeling… The colt's eyes going wide. " _S-She's beautiful!_ " He thought.

Standing there, above him in a protective manner, was a midnight blue alicorn mare! She was completely different from the lavender one. She was taller, both mane and tail were like the night sky. On her flank, was the image of the crescent moon, over a black area of her coat, she even wore a necklace with the same mark. The alicorn had both wings open up, feathers out for all to see.

Her teal eyes looked down at the colt, who continued to look up at her in amazement. She flashed a smile, before her eyes went to the Timberwolves, and glared, while her smile quickly faded. " **We are Princess Luna, Princess of the Night and he Moon!** " Luna said, using her Canterlot Voice, the Timberwolves backing away from the forcefulness within her voice. " **If thou turns back now, we shall forgive thy transgressions against our friends, and the young colt!** "

The Timberwolves just glared at her, still growling at them. When it doesn't seem like they are about to back down, Luna suddenly allows a portion of her magic out, and around her. The Timberwolves sensed the power, realizing she was _more_ than enough to defeat all four of them… With ease.

They quickly, and grudgingly, turned around and retreated back into the Everfree Forest. Luna, happy with what had just occurred, smiled and turned to the six mares. "Is everypony alright? We hope no pony is hurt too bad." She asked, normally, and continued to hold her gentle smile.

The group nodded, slowly getting back up, despite their aches and pains. "We'll be alright, Princess Luna… It was a good thing you showed up, when you did." The lavender alicorn said, making her way over to the Moon Princess, smiling.

Luna gave a nod. "Indeed, we were near the ruined castle, when we heard the sounds of explosions coming from Ponyville."

"Uh, Princess, ifya don't mind me askin', what brought ya ta the Everfree Forest in the first place?" The orange earth pony mare asked, respectfully. "Twi here never told us what was going on."

"With all due respect, I think we should reframe from asking that question, for now." The white unicorn mare said, the orange mare raising an eyebrow.

"Then what question _should_ we be askin', then, Rarity" The fam mare said.

"If that young colt is alright? Those… _Beasts_ were chasing him." Rarity said, pointing a hoof at the hiding colt, under Luna. "Don't you agree, Applejack?"

"I almost forgot about him!" The lavender alicorn mare said, placing a hoof over her muzzle. She leaned down, and smiled at him. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what is your name?"

The colt hid further under Luna, behind one of her front hoves. She smiled down at him, lowering her head down. "It is alright… YOU'RE SAFE NOW." Luna whispered, her comforting voice actually causing the colt to come out some.

He tried to think of hi name, but it didn't come to him at all. The colt honestly didn't know _who_ he was or where he came from… Until the whispering voice returned, and caused him to look up at them, the voice didn't belong to either one of the seven, and obviously belonged to any of them. It also sounded more like a mysterious stallion's voice, a strong one at that.

"Do you know him, Princess? He seems rather fond of you." Twilight asked, Luna shaking her head.

"We do not, young Twilight… This is the first time we have met-?" She was cut off, when the colt spoke up.

"N-Night Haunter." He said, the group looking down at him.

"Excuse me, dear, what did you say?" Rarity asked, smiling at him.

"M-My name is…" The colt looked at them, nervously, before speaking up again. "I-Is Night Haunter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Night Haunter? That is an interesting name." Twilight said, smiling at the colt. "So, Night Haunter, where are your parent?"  
Night Haunter looked around, trying to think about the question. "U-Uh, I don't think I have any." He admitted, the seven mares gasping. "I just remember waking up in a hole, within that forest over there." He pointed a hoof towards the Everfree Forest. "I don't remember anything else."

The group of mares looked at one another, concerned about the colt. Luna, however, smiled down at him. "I thought as much, young Night Haunter. I saw this hole you speak of, along with your tracks." She leaned down, and nuzzled the colt affectionately. "I have an idea of what to do."

"Princess Luna?" Twilight spoke p, causing the Moon Princess to look up at her. "What do you plan on doing? Only curious, is all." She said.

Luna smiled, and nodded at her. "We shall seek out our sister. If anypony can give us answers, it is her" The group nodded, Luna looking back down at the colt. "Will that be alright with you, young Night Haunter?"

The colt gave a slow nod, nervously smiling at her. "M-Mhm…" He muttered.

"Then it is settled." Luna looked at the other mares. "I shall fly him to Canterlot. I dare not risk using my magic, there is no telling what it would do to one so young, being an alicorn." The group nodded, understanding the princess' reasoning.

"I will have Spike send Princess Celestia a letter, letting her know everypony is safe and what's going on." Twilight added, earning a nod from Luna.

Luna quickly opend her wings, leaning her head down and picking up Night Haunter with a minor spell. Once she was sure that her grip on him was tight enough, Luna took to the sky… Flying gently, not wanting to scare the colt any.

From what she can tell, the foal was actually happy about it. He had a wide smile on his face, looking around at everyting they passed. When they closed in on Canterlot, the foal's eyes grew even wider at the white city, that still shined within the moon lit sky. "Wow… That's Canterlot?" He asked.

"It is, little one, and just ahead is Canterlot Castle!" Luna answered, as the royal Castle came into view, Night Haunter's face filled with awe. "Where both my older sister and I live."

"That is where you live?" He asked, the Moon Princess giving a nod, smiling at him. "That is so cool!"

Luna giggled at his comment. "It is most cool." She said, landing in front of a large door, and sat Night Haunter down next to her. "There, safe and sound, back home."

The doors suddenly opened, causing the colt to hide under Luna, as two Night Guard stallions rushed out. "Princess Luna!" The two shouted, kneeling in front of her. "We became worried, about your wellbeing, after Princess Celestia informed us of your investigation of an abnormality, on your own, without escort." One said, Luna sighing with frustration.

"We are more than capable of protecting thyself, Guard." She responded, her tone changing to a more royal one. "Tis our duty to protect our subjects at a moment's notice. This being one, where we could not wait for an escort to be rallied."

"Yes, Princess." The two Night Guards said.

"Good, now go and inform our sister of our return. There is a matter of great importance we must speak of." Luna looked down, slightly, she could still feel Night Haunter hiding under her and smiled. "Within the throne room, please."

"As you command, Princess." With that, the two Night Guards rushed off to carry out their orders.

"Now…" Luna looked back down, moving her leg to show Night Haunter. "Let us go to the throne room. I want to hear everything about you." She smiled.

"O-Ok." Night Haunter said, following the Moon Princess, as she headed towards the throne room of the Castle.

 **-Later, outside of the Throne Room's doors-**

Celestia walked up to the door, worried, her sister had returned and needed to speak on a matter of great importance. After the events and the letter, there was no telling what it was about. " _I know everpony is safe, and all… But what could this matter be? The guards said she seemed off_." When she walked up to the door, she heard something strange… Luna, giggling. " _What in Equestria?_ " She used her magic to open the doors, slightly, and became dumbstruck by the sight she found.

Laying, in the middle of her throne room and on the floor, was Luna and… An alicorn colt! He was running around her, talking about sneaking through a forest. Celestia could see why Luna was giggling, how he was explaining it was rather adorable. "And then, when I tried to scare them, you appeared!"

Luna giggled anoter time. "To be honest, a brave colt like you around, I think the others would have been fine." She said, as Night Haunter laid down in front of her. "Those Timberwolves wouldn't have stood a chance against the mighty Night Haunter!"

The colt blushed, shifting a bit from her comment. "I-I don't know… They were so big, and I'm too-…" Night Haunter suddenly caught sight of Celestia, smiling, at the door and fell silent. Both of his ears lowered into his messy mane.

Luna tilted her head, before looking in the direction he was and saw her older sister. "Oh! T-Tia!" She slowly stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you for answering my summons, so quickly."

Celestia nodded to her. "You said it was of great importance, so I could not hesitate. What has happened and…" She looked towards the strange alicorn colt. "Who might this handsome colt be?" The older princess gave her signature smile.

Luna walked over, then behind, Night Haunter and pushed him towards Celestia with a hoof. "This, sister, is young Night Haunter, and he _is_ the great importance." She said, earning a confused look from the older princess. "I discovered that he w _as_ the falling star… Then discovered he has no family, or place to go so… Um..." Luna started to shift on her hooves.

Celestia understood what she meant, after all… Her sister's thoughts on certain matters were not unknown to her. "Luna, you do realize what responsibilities this will require, and that is _if_ the Night and Day Courts agree?" She asked, looking at her younger sister then the colt.

"Sister, he came as a falling star, during the night, at the very moment I was looking up… If that isn't a sign, then his features should prove somepony sent him to me." Luna argued, looking up at the Sun Princess. "And I co-rule Equestria, as a Princess no less… I think such responsibilities will be easy."

"Luna, raising a foal is a completely different matter! He will require a great many things, your attention being one of those things." Celestia retorted, causing the Moon Princess to look down at her hooves."

"I-I can still do it…" Luna suddenly looked up at Celestia, a determined look in her eye. "And I can always go to you for help! He is only a little younger than Twilight was, when you took her in! Plus, there are the servants and guards, who can help me learn."

Celestia knew that look in Luna's eye, nothing was going to sway the younger alicorn. The Sun Princess gave a defeated sigh, and nodded her head. "Alright then, I will allow it… But we will still have to me with the two Courts, and get their approval." She then turned down to Night Haunter, smiling at him. "So, Night Haunter, I am sure you must be tired. From what I overheard, you had an eventful night."

"U-Uh-huh…" He admitted, nodding his head at the question. To be perfectly honest, the colt wasn't all that tired, h just didn't feel very comfortable at the moment.

"Luna, find him a place to rest, then call for your court to meet. Best get this handled right away, instead of waiting." Celestia said, Luna using her magic to gently place Night Haunter on to her back. "I will convene with my own, first thing in the morning."

"I will, sister… I think my chambers will do, and I will have two Night Guards posted, in case he needs anything." Luna said, before she and the colt quickly left the throne room.

Celestia slowly shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Luna… I do hope you know what it is you are doing."

 **-Luna's Chambers-**

The two slowly entered into the room, Luna making her way towards her bed. Her horn slowly lit up with a light blue aura, the bedsheets folding back at her command, and Night Haunter suddenly being lifted off of her back, then laid into the bed. "There, are you comfy?" She asked, using her magic to place a blanket over his small frame, tucking him in.

"I am, thank you, Princess Luna." Night Haunter said, smiling up at the mare.

"For right now, you can call me Luna." She said, nuzzling against his cheek. " _Hopefully, if the courts agree, and you… There will be something else for you to call me._ " Luna mentally added.

"Ok, Luna!" Night Haunter yawned, laying his head down on to the pillows. "Goodnight."

Luna gave him a peck on to the top of his head, remembering that being the proper way to wish a foal goodnight. "Goodnight, Night Haunter… If you need anything, let the guards outside know." The colt nodded, Luna leaving the room and turning the light out. When she closed the door, both Night Guards stood at attention. "The foal sleeping within our bed, it shall be your duty tonight to guard over him, and see to his ever need, understood?"

"Yes, Princess!" The two guards replied, saluting the Princess, Luna nodding to them and leaving to convene with her Night Court.

 **-Night Haunter's Dream World-**

Night Haunter looked around, the place he was in had no lights but he somehow knew he was in a palace of some kind. "H-Hello?" His voice echoed across the black stone. "A-Anypony there?" The colt slowly walked down the dark hallway, barely able to see. "U-Um… If somepony is, do you have a light? It is rather hard to see in here."

"Pathetic…" A voice whispered, a malicious intent within the tone.

Night Haunter leapt up, with a yelp, and looked around. "W-Whose there!?" He called out.

"Someone who knows you better, then you know yourself, it seems." The voice replied, the hallway becoming dimly lit. "How you ended up like this… It is humiliating." A shadow rushed across the wall, making the colt jump and try to watch it. "Scared of a few wolves, made of wood… Then a bunch of mares!? Truly, the feared name of 'Night Haunter' has been degraded because of this."

"W-What? But… I haven't done anything worth being feared, or know of anypony else named Night Haunter…" The colt started to shake, and froze when the shadows stood in front of him.

"You don't realize it, yet… But you were once the most feared being in the whole galaxy, the mere mentioning of your name put true terror in the hearts of the masses." The shadow growled, glaring down at the colt. "Reduced to this… I knew it would be bad, but not _this_ bad."

"U-Um… W-What are you?" Night Haunter managed to ask.

The shadow froze up, like he was thinking. "What am I, you ask?" Slowly, the shadow looked at him. "I am the monster that dwells within you, your sins of the past, your memories." It leaned down, looking him right in the eyes. "I am Konrad Cruze!"

"B-But… Mister Cruze, I-I haven't done anything? I don't even think I can fly, or perform magic." The colt said, scrunching away from Konrad.

"You haven't, huh? Then maybe you need to be reminded of your handiwork." With that, Konrad snapped his fingers.

Within seconds, Night Haunter's hooves were drenched in blood! The hallway's floors flooded with the crimson life liquid, mutilated corpses making up the floors, walls, and ceiling. The colt looked around, eyes wide with terror, at all the limbs reaching out, torn open bodies, and looks of pure blood terror. "N-No… S-Stay away from me!" He turned, and ran away from the shadow… His hooves splashing the blood, and crunching against the corpses.

Konrad began to let out a dark cackle. "You cannot run away from your past, Night Haunter! You can only accept what _we_ have done!"

The colt tripped over one of the limbs, causing him to fall face first into the blood. When he pulled himself up, Night Haunter was face to face with a black skinned, red eyed, man's severed head. It suddenly looked at him, weakly saying. "B-Brother… Why have you done this to me?"

The colt _screamed_ at the sight, and the fact it actually spoke!

 **-Luna's Chamber-**

"Luna!" Night Haunter screamed, causing the Night Guards to nearly blow the door completely down with their magic!

"Young one! Are you alright!?" One yelled, the two rushing over to the bed, taking up a defensive position around him. The colt only managed a small whimper, his entire body shaking rapidly. "Go get the princess, quickly… Tell her something is wrong with the foal." The other guard nodded, and rushed off, leaving the first with Night Haunter.

"K-Keep him away from me… Keep him away!" Night Haunter repeated, hiding under the sheets. He could still hear that terrible laugh of Konrad.

The guard walked closer to him. "Keep who away, young master?" He asked, looking down at the covered colt.

"K-Konrad! H-He's gonna get me… I-I don't want to end up like the others!" Night Haunter replied, making the guard look around, for signs of any intruders. All he saw, were claw marks near the bed… But there was no forced entry, and they came in far too fast for anything to escape without them seeing.

There was a sudden flash of blue light, forcing the guard to turn around and salute a frantic Luna. "Night! Are you alright, little one!?" She exclaimed, rushing over to the bedside. The moment he heard her voice, then saw her, the colt leapt out from under the covers and hugged on to her, crying into the princess' coat. She wrapped her hooves around him, trying to comfort the small colt, her gaze went to the guard. "What happened?"

"He screamed for you, and we instantly rushed in. When we came in, the young master was hiding under the sheets, whimpering. I sent my partner to go, and get you. I was also able to get the young master to say what happened." He looked towards the claw marks. "He spoke of somepony named 'Konrad' trying to get him. I found claw marks near the bedside, but no forced entry." He pointed a hoof at the marks. "I don't know what, or _who_ , made them… We entered far too fast for something to escape, unseen."

Luna nodded, putting the colt back into bed. "Cancel all my other appointments tonight. Something far more important has come up."

The guard saluted. "Yes, Princess!" With that, the guard left the two.

After he left, Luna climbed into the bed with Night Haunter, and curled herself around him. The colt cuddled up against her stomach, nuzzling his face into her coat. "That's right, you're safe now… I am here now." She cooed, smiling at what her court decided. "Mother is here now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The next morning, Luna was pacing back and forth, in front of Celestia's Meeting Chambers. She had Night Haunter in a pouch on her chest, one of the maids getting it for her once the shops opened up… After what occurred the night prior, she could not leave him alone, and rather happy he was finally asleep.

She looked at the doors, anxious about what could be said within the chambers. "It has been nearly two hours, since they started." Luna muttered, features betraying the anxiety. If she wanted to take Night Haunter, as her child, while being a princess… That meant she had to have votes from the Night _and_ Day Courts in her favor.

Her gaze went back down to the sleeping foal, in the pouch. Luna gained a smile at how peaceful he slept now that she was near. Every time the Moon Princess moved away, he started to whimper and brought her right back. Never again will she ever talk against Celestia about how "easy" it is to brush in one's bed. She now knows how hard it truly is, and possibly how long it took the older princess to gain such a skill without some mirror to aid her.

When the doors opened, and Celestia walked out with a passive look, Luna rushed up to her. "W-Well, Tia?" She asked, knowing how the Sun Court never, truly, approved of her return… The nobles did not like their power being halved with the Night Court.

"There was talk of denying your adoption of young Night Haunter, many believing you were far too young to be a mother." Celestia started, Luna's face suddenly turning into sorrow… That is, until Celestia gave a bright smile. "Until I mentioned about what occurred last night, and how you handled the situation. Many found it hard to argue your motherly instincts, especially after Dusk Wing spoke of what occurred when you arrived."

" _That was his name?_ " Luna though, she never had time to actually learn the names of her guards, just yet. "I must find some way to thank him for his words." She said, looking up to her older sister, smiling. "What was their decision?"

Celestia continued to hold her bright smile. "Congratulations, Luna… You're going to be a mother." She giggled, as Luna tapped her hooves in excitement. "I've always wanted to say that… Now, Luna, you know it cannot be done unless young Night Haunter agrees with it, and an official witness being present."

Luna nodded, smiling up at her older sister. "Promise, Tia! I will ask him later today, um… Can you be this witness? Or should I ask Dusk Wing, since he did help." She asked, tilting her head, wondering how she was able to hold in all this excitement swelling up inside.

"Here is a better idea. I will be present, as the official… And Dusk Wing could be the witness. Have four names instead of three." Celestia suggested, Luna nodding in agreement with her.

"Then, sometime after he wakes, I will meet with the two of you, and ask him." Luna agreed, Celestia giving a nod.

"Good… Now, get some rest. You had a long night, and I have much to do." Celestia said, nuzzling her younger sister before kissing the top of Night Haunter's head. "Also, I cannot wait to properly greet my newest nephew."

The two alicorn mares shared a laugh, before Luna headed towards her room. When inside, her horn glowed and the colt was lifted from the pouch on her chest. She kissed the top of his head, getting into her bed, laying down with the colt nuzzling against her stomach. "Goodnight, my little Prince of the Night." Luna whispered, before joining the colt in the World of Dreams.

 **-Later that Day-**

Night Haunter couldn't believe how long he slept for, it felt like he spent years without sleeping. Waking up next to Luna was an added bonus, too, he smiled up at the Moon Princess… Something about being near her, felt right to him. The colt let out a squeaked yawn, causing the mare to wake up from her own slumber. With a warm smile, Luna looked back at Night Haunter. "Good evening, Night. Did you sleep well?"

The colt slowly nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He said, eyes still seeming a bit sleepy. "How about you?"

She gave him a playful nuzzle. "Wonderfully." Luna suddenly used her magic to bring a brush over, and started to take care of her unruly mane. "Now, go tidy up, Night Haunter. We have something to handle tonight."

Night Haunter nodded, hopping off of her bed. "Yes, ma'am!" With that, the young colt left for the bathroom. Luna smiled, the foal responded so well to her request.

" _I do hope he accepts me, as his mother…_ " Luna thought, taking a thoughtful stroke with her brush. " _I mean; it is almost like he was brought to Equestria for me to care for._ " She looked out the window, noticing the orange tinted sky of dusk. "Almost time for me to raise the moon, Tia must be tired by now." Luna actually spoke, putting the brush down and standing up.

"Wow! You raise the moon, Luna?" The Moon Princess looked towards the door, and saw the colt, his face beaming with excitement.

Luna smiled at him, and nodded. "I do, little one." She got off the bed, making her way over to Night Haunter. "It is one of my royal duties, as Princess of the Night. I raise the moon up, as my sister lowers the sun, and take charge over Equestria while she rests."

"Sounds like a really important job, Luna." Night Haunter said, following the princess to her balcony. "And a spectacular sight to see!"

"One you're about to witness." Her words confused him, until her horn gained a blue aura around it. Night Haunter was in awe, as the sky changed from orange-red to a midnight blue. What shocked him more, was how the moon followed the irresistible path Luna's horn was drawing for it. When it was in the perfect position, Luna smiled. Within seconds, the sky was suddenly painted with stars, shining brightly against the night sky. "There… Finished." Luna huffed, doing such a task weakened her for a few moments afterwards.

"Wow… I can't believe you are able to do all of that." Night Haunter said, eyes filled with wonder. "And the night sky is so beautiful!"

Luna smiled at his words, somepony actually appreciating her lovely night. "I am glad you like it, Night." She said, walking up to the colt. "Now, best we hurry, we cannot make my sister wait." Night Haunter nodded, following the Moon Princess back inside, and into the hallway. The two Night Guards quickly stood at attention. "Dusk Wing, come. Your presence is required for our, and Night Haunter's, meeting with our sister."

The guard, Dusk Wing, saluted. "Yes, Princess!" With that, he followed right behind her and the colt, keeping a stoic posture.

 **-Canterlot Castle's Throne Room-**

Celestia waited, anxiously, for Luna's arrival with the foal and guard. She had everything prepared, just right. " _Adoption paperwork, check. Guards present, as extra witnesses, double check. Hopes of being an aunt tonight, a million times check._ " Her mind recounted, while she sat back into her comfortable seat.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Luna stepped through, with Dusk Wing and Night Haunter with her. To Celestia's surprise, Night Haunter was riding on her back. He must have gotten tired, and Luna placed him there.

" _Isn't this a lovely surprise, Luna, sooner than expected. It seems that she has taken on this role a lot better, and easier, than even I would have thought._ " Celestia thought, smiling as her younger sister placed the colt at her side. "Now then, time to begin… Night Haunter, my little pony, my sister has an important question for you."

The colt looked between the two, both Celestia and Luna were smiling at him, for some strange reason. "What do you need to ask, Luna?"

"Well, I don't really know how to ask this, but…" Luna started, using a hoof to tap her chin. "I was wondering if you will allow me to be your mother. I have the strangest feeling that I was meant to find you. Then, there are your features, and even though you're an alicorn colt, you have the features distinguishing you as a Child of the Night."

Night Haunter opened his bat-like wings, eyeing them closely, before looking back up at Luna. "You want… To be… My mother?" He asked her, his mind trying to piece that together, correctly.

Luna suddenly blushed, hearing him actually ask her that made the Moon Princess feel a bit self-conscious. The princess shifted on her hooves, and nodded. "Y-Yes. I do." She looked at him, nervous about what his answer would be. "Will you take me, as your mother?"

He didn't know why, but the prospect of having an actual mother… Made the colt feel happy inside. Without hesitation, Night Haunter leapt forward, and hugged Luna's leg. "Of course I will! Nothing would make me happier, than having a mother who brings such a beautiful night out!"

Luna let out a sigh of relief, his answer making her heat jump with joy. She wrapped a leg around the colt, a smile threatening to be permanently glued on to her face. "Thank you, Night Haunter… It makes me happy, to hear those words from you."

Celestia suddenly cleared her throat, causing the touching moment to end. Using her magic, the Sun Princess held up a few official documents. "Not to ruin the moment, but… The four of us have urgent business to attend to, since young Night Haunter made his decision."

"O-Oh, of course, sister." Luna said, a bit embarrassed she forgot about handling the paperwork right after. Her attention went to the Night Guard Pony, who has remained silent this whole time. "Apologies, Dusk Wing… Though, I must admit, I am most grateful for you doing this."

The Night Guard gave her a respectful salute. "I live to serve you, Princess. It is an honor to help you adopt Master Night Haunter." He said, dropping the salute.

Luna nodded to him, with a smile. "Your self-less service will not go unnoticed, Dusk Wing." She gave a nod, before a quill and ink well appeared on both sides of her. "Ready when you are, dear sister!" Celestia giggled at Luna's eagerness, sighing the document before passing it off to the next pony.

 **-Luna's Chambers-**

"Now, Night, if anything happens, do not be afraid to call for help. The guards outside have orders to break the door down, if need be." Luna said, tucking the small alicorn colt into bed. "And, if they are called, remember I will arrive shortly."

"Ok, mummy." Night Haunter said, tucked into Luna's bed, smiling at how comfortable he was.

The fact he called her 'mummy' made Luna's heart skip! Her entire body shivered from the excitement, a smile appearing on her face. "Good to hear, Night… I won't be as busy tonight, so if you have another nightmare…" Luna leaned down, and nuzzled the foal. "I'll come and scare this 'Konrad Cruze' off."

Night Haunter giggled at her nuzzling, the mare actually ticking the foal. After she stopped, and left the room, the colt simply laid in the bed, smiling at what had occurred. " _What a turn of events… You have a mother now, how adorable._ " An all too familiar voice whispered to him, causing Night Haunter to shoot up from the bed. Before he could call out for help, Konrad quickly shushed him. " _I am not here to harm you, colt. If I was, I would have killed you last night._ "

Night Haunter looked around, trying to find the source. " _T-Then what do you want from me?_ " He asked, eyes darting from shadow to shadow.

" _Simple, Night Haunter, I wish to help you realize your full potential, what you can achieve._ " Konrad said, like he was all around the alicorn colt. " _To understand what power resides within_ _ **Fear**_."

Night Haunter continued to search for Konrad, slowly rising from the bed. "If what I saw that night, is what you offer, then I want no part of it." He retorted, his eyes trying to find the intruder.

"Oh, poor, poor, Night Haunter… You cannot hide what you truly are." Konrad said, a shadow slowly surrounding the colt. "Perhaps, you require a little reminder of the power you once held." With that, the shadows clutched on to the colt! Slowly choking him, until he started to black out. "Sweet dreams, little prince." Then, Night Haunter passed out on to the bed.

 **-Night Haunter's Dream World-**

"R-Run away! It-It's the Night Lords!" A woman screamed, the crowds running away from midnight-clad super soldiers.

Night Haunter looked around, watching the savage carnage being left by the warriors. When he saw a man passing, Night quickly got in his way. 'W-What is happening? Why are they doing this!?" He asked, the man's face being filled with sheer terror.

"I-It's… The N-Night Haunter! He has come for us; the Lord of the Night has come for our souls!" The man screamed, turning around and ran for his life.

"No, wait, I-!" Night Haunter stopped himself, seeing what he had reached out with. Instead of a hoof, he now saw a large, five finger clawed, gauntlet with images of death all around it! "W-What?" He was shocked, and looked left to see his reflection… There, staring right back at him, was a nine-foot-tall, midnight clad, warrior with pale skin, black eyes, and long raven-black hair. "T-That c-can't be me!"

The image rippled from his shocked look, to a calmer version, smirking. "Oh, but it is, Night Haunter. This is the _real_ you. The you _we_ once were." Konrad began to laugh, holding out both arms. "We were once Fear Incarnate! Lord of the Night, with an entire _Legion_ at our command!" He gave Night Haunter a fanged grin, licking his lips. "No one, not even father, could stand against our might and power!"

Night Haunter fell to his knees, claws placed over his ears, not wanting to hear the last part. "Leave me alone! I'm not like you, I'm not even me right now!" He shouted, trying to get Konrad out of his head.

"Ave Dominus Nox!" Night Haunter looked up, seeing that he was surrounded by the army of super soldiers, all chanting, and holding their weapons high. "Ave Dominus Nox! Ave Dominus Nox! Hail, Lord of the Night!"

"Stop it!" Night Haunter pleaded, hunching over until his forehead touched the ground, his claws trying to muffle out the sound. "Please, stop it!"

"Ave Dominus No-!" They were suddenly cut off by a booming voice.

" **ENOUGH!** " A flash of blue magic suddenly destroyed the nightmare, replacing it with a twilight vale, filled with nocturnal flora. Night Haunter was a colt again, laying on top of a large flower, his head laying against a familiar nave blue coat. "Shh… Hush now, quiet now, my little prince. Mummy is here." Luna cooed, nuzzling the terrified colt.

"Why is he doing this to me? Why?" He cried into her coat, the Moon Princess wrapping a wing around his small frame. "Why?"

"I don't know, sweetie… I don't know." She continued to nuzzle him, trying to comfort the colt within the dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Luna has been somewhat frantic the past few days. This 'Konrad Cruze' has been attacking her son every night, and has gotten to the point to where she cannot leave his side while the foal slept. The Night Court understood their princess' position, handling her royal duties and using the Night Guard to protect Equestria until the prince's crisis had passed… After all, this was her only heir, and required extra attention. Even Luna's personal guard were put on high alert, placed within her chambers to keep an eye on Night Haunter, in case she had to step out.

To say the Moon Princess was drastic, was an understatement. She saw the damage Konrad was doing to her foal, first hoof. She needed help, and her ability to jump into dreams could only do so much. Luna had to call in two of the best ponies for this. The first was one she trusted, Twilight Sparkle. The second was her friend, and was suggested to help them with their situation, due to her specific expertise. Zecora, the wise Zebra.

"A-Are you sure about this, Twilight Sparkle? I mean, i-is it safe? After all, there is even only so much I can do against him." Luna asked, nervously, while both her and Twilight watched the scene, her guards at the ready.

"Zecora is the best at these sort of things, Luna. After all, she had a potion to help me during that plant infestation a while back." Twilight answered, smiling at Luna.

"B-But this seems so…" Luna looked at the two, Zecora burning a strange incense while placing tribal artifacts around the foal. "So..."

"Primative? Aren't we so attentive." Zecorat teased, the zebra walking over to her bag, pulling out a purple potion. "Before we see what plagues young Haunter… We must prepare a proper counter."

Luna raised an eyebrow, looking at Twilight for the answer. "What she means, is… Before we can find out why this 'Konrad Cruze' is attacking Night, we must be ready in case he tries to attack us."

The whole room echoed with 'ooooh', as the whole group now understood what Zecora meant. "I see, that means she is preparing for anything unforeseen." Luna gave a nod still nervous about it all.

Zecora smiled at the alicorn colt, holding the purple potion. "Do not worry, little one. I will make sure you do not zone." This caused Night Haunter to give her a confused look, the zebra holding the potion. "Drink this here potion, so we can set things into motion."

Night Haunter looked to Luna, who gave a nod, the colt reaching for the potion offered. "O-Ok…" He said, taking it from Zecora. Night Haunter used his teeth to uncork the potion, hearing a fizzing sound come from the contents inside. He carefully drank the potion, down to the last drop. "It tastes like grape-!" Night Haunter's eyes suddenly glowed white, his wings flaring out, and dropped the flask.

"Night!" Luna yelled, trying to rush over, but she was stopped by Twilight.

"He's fine, Luna! The potion is simply taking effect on him, is all." Twilight answered, Luna still watching the colt, worry filling her eyes.

A strange two colored mist surrounded Night Haunter, one being a midnight blue while the other was a strange black color. They swirled with one another, trying to mix but something was stopping them. "How interesting, there is more to this that we were believing." Zecora said, looking at the two alicorn princesses. "Seems like this Konrade Cruze, is no evil ruse… He and the boy are the same, hence why he does not treat him like some toy."

Luna gave the zebra a confused look, before looking to Twilight for the translation. To her surprise, the younger princess had a shock look on her face. "Twilight Sparkle, what does Zecora mean?" She asked.

Twilight shook her head, snapping out of the trance she was in, looking up at Luna. "W-Well, Princess Luna… It means." She looked around, noticing that even the guards were looking to her for the answer. "It means Night Haunter and this 'Konrad Cruze' are the same pony." Luna went wide eyed at the answer, the guards looking to each other. "My guess, another personality… Another version of him, that had formed within his mind, to protect him from something-?" She noticed Luna's reaction.

Luna looked at Night Haunter, mouth wide open. " _C-Could he be… Protecting him from._ " She thought, looking around while she did, remembering what she saw in that nightmare. " _If so, then why would he show him-!_ " Then it all made sense, the pieces coming together all at once.

After a few more moments, Night Haunter snapped out of the strange trance he was in. "W-What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head with a hoof.

Luna walked up to him, with a smile. "We found out why Konrad has been attacking you, sweetie." She answered

"We did?" The whole room asked, their eyebrows raised.

"Yes. What Zecora, and Twilight; explained, plus what I saw in the nightmare… The pieces come together." Luna leaned down, nuzzling the colt. "I need you to sleep, Night… Try and draw him out. I'll be there to help you soon."

"A-Are you sure?" Night Haunter asked, Luna giving him a comforting nod. "Then o-ok." He then laid down, Luna moving to lay next to him with her horn glowing. "I'm r-ready."

"Good. Don't worry, Night, when he appears… I'll be there to help you confront him." She said, watching the colt lay his head down. Once she was sure he was ready, Luna placed her horn against Night Haunter's own. The group saw a bright flash, having to look away for a few seconds. When they looked back, both Night Haunter and Luna were fast asleep.

 **-Night Haunter's Dream World-**

Night Haunter, timidly, looked up at the nine-foot-tall giant. He had a fanged grin on his face, arms crossed and claws tapping against them. "Isn't this a change of pace? Usually I have to come for you, not the other way around." Konrad leaned over, slowly licking his lips. "What is it you want?"

Night Haunter continued to shake, slightly moving away from him. "It isn't me who wanted to talk."

"Oh? Then who was it?" Konrad asked, starting to laugh.

"It was me!" A voice called out, making Konrad stop laughing. When they looked up, both saw Luna slowly floating down and land next to Night Haunter. She smiled at the colt before her attention drew back to Konrad.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the segregate mother and Princess of the Moon, Princess Luna." Konrad gave a mocking bow. "It is a pleasure to snicker meet you in person."

"Likewise, Konrad Cruze… And you may call me 'Luna'." She replied, staying next to young Night Haunter, giving him reassurance.

"Now that the pleasantries are over." Konrad suddenly threw his claws out, raven feathered cloak flying up and making his bat wings expand, it looked like he was ready to attack them both. Night Haunter instantly went behind Luna. "What are you going to do to stop me, Luna!" He cackled.

Just as he went for her, Luna simply smiled at the movement. "You may stop the act now, Mr. Cruze. I have already figured out what your intentions are."

Konrad halted himself, his middle claw only a centimeter away from her nose. "You what now?" He asked her, Night Haunter even poked his head out, from behind her, and gave a confused look. "What have you figured out?"

"That you never intended to harm Night Haunter, since you and he are the same pony. That you only wish to make him stronger, by revealing the truth of who you are." Luna explained, Konrad pulling his claws away from her. "You don't won't what happened to you, to happen to Night Haunter. But, there is something you must know about Equestria, Mr. Cruze."

"That is?" Konrad asked, with a raised brow.

"It is _not_ like the place you are from!" Luna exclaimed, spreading her wings out wide. "And Night Haunter is now my son, which makes him the Prince of the Night!" Her display actually making Konrad smirk, impressing him some. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop forcing him to have nightmares, and instead _help_ me make him into something special for Equestria." Luna lowered her wings back down, placing them against her body again. "Please?"

Konrad just looked at her, then burst into laughter. This caused Luna to raise an eyebrow at his reaction, confused. "Really? That is what you ask of me?" He asked her, after halting his laughter. "Well then, _Luna_ , I have one question for you."

Luna gave him a nod. "Please, ask."

He suddenly appeared in front of Luna, his black eyes locked on to her teal ones. "What is stopping you from doing to him, what my father did to me?"

Luna's eyes were wide, but she slowly composed herself. "I do not know what your father did to you, but I can assure that it will never happen to Night Haunter, Mr. Cruze."

Konrad gave an inquisitive look. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I've always wanted a foal of my own, to give them the love only a mother could possibly do." She glanced to the side before returning her gaze to those black orbs, that were Konrad's eyes. "And to have their own love fill the whole in my heart."

Konrad tilted his head, the Primarch could tell that she was being serious with her answer. "I see." He suddenly flashed her a fanged grin. "I will do, as you ask." Konrad stood up straight, and turned around. "But do not expect me to go easy on him… Though, from now on, you both may call me Konrad."

Luna smiled at his answer. "Thank you, Konrad." A portal opened up behind her, the Moon Princess shepherding Night Haunter towards it, with her wings. "By the way, Konrad?" She stopped, looking at the Primarch, who barely moved to listen. "Giving the circumstances, this makes me _your_ mother to… So, if you need somepony to talk with, or even somepony to give you that feeling… Please, have Night Haunter get me for you."

"Please, I don't need such things." Konrad said, confidently, as the two crossed into the portal. His mind pondered what she said, after they left, and a look of sorrow filled his features. "I… Don't need such things." He repeated, his tone less confident, almost longing.

 **-Luna's Chambers-**

Both Luna and Night Haunter slowly woke from their slumber. Night Haunter seemed a bit groggy, and simply leaned his head against Luna's stomach. The Moon Princess, on the other hand, smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Well done, my brave Prince." She whispered, before Twilight caught her attention.

"Princess Luna! Is everything alright, how did it go?" The youngest princess asked, her faced filled with concern for the two.

Luna smiled, not moving from her spot until Night Haunter was ready. "After discovering more about this 'Konrad Cruze'… I was able to convince him to help make Night Haunter into something special. It took some effort, but he will stop the attacks on him." She leaned down, and nuzzled the colt. "It all turned out to be a simple misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? How was it that way?" Twilight sked, raising an eyebrow.

"A putting the nightmares together with Night Haunter's appearance, along with what Konrad Cruze has been telling him." Luna looked up at Twilight. "Konrad had been believing that our world was like his, and trying to protect Night the way he only knew how."

"That being?" Twilight was trying to piece everything together, herself.

"To use fear, as a weapon. If he became Fear itself, nothing would scare him, or dare harm him." She looked down at Night Haunter, who slowly stood up. "Which would also make him a fearsome warrior." Luna giggled at her joke, before using her magic to lift the colt on to her back.

Dusk Wing approached the three alicorns, and Zebra, while Luna stood up. "But that doesn't explain the claw marks I found, on the first night." He noted, Luna thinking for a moment.

"Konrad seems rather powerful. So, I will assume he has quite the influence on Night Haunter's magic." Luna explained, thinking a bit further on it. "So, he may have manifested himself by accident. Though, the claw marks were smaller than his, so I do not know."

"I must admit; Princess Luna has tact." Zecora smiled at the Moon Princess. "If I may, let us move on to a well-deserved snack?"

"I am to assume that means she is hungry?" The group started to laugh.

 **-Throne Room-**

Celestia smiled, after Luna informed her of what occurred. "So, this 'Konrad Cruze' turned out to be an ally, this whole time." He let out a relieved sigh, before giving a concerned look. "But, if what you say is true, and those claw marks do not belong to him…"

"Then there is another after my poor Night Haunter." Luna finished, for her, while looking at the marble floor.

"This is most troubling, Luna. We've solved one problem, only to discover that there is another waiting." Celestia gave an irritated sigh, pondering aboutheir current situation, for a few moments. "Young Night Haunter must remain under guard, at all ties. He must begin his lesson on magic along with training in combat."

Luna looked up at her older sister. "Is that your royal decree, sister?" She asked, earning a warm smile from Celestia.

"No, it is my suggestion to the colt's mother." The elder princess answered, causing Luna to smile back at her.

"Then I will ask Princess Twilight if she could teach young Night Haunter about magic, while giving Dusk Wing the honor of teaching him martial skill." Luna turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Ah, Luna, before you go?" Luna looked at her sister, with a raised brow. "Think I can spend a bit of time with my newest nephew? I've already had a stressful day, and-?"

"Of course, sister. I could never deny you a chance to play with my son." Luna said, taking her leave of the throne room.

Celestia had the biggest smile on her face, because of Luna's comment. " _Luna has no_ idea _how happy she just made me!_ " She mentally squealed, putting a hoof into her muzzle, preventing the alicorn from _actually_ squealing. " _That little colt is_ so _adorable!_ "

 **-The Castle Kitchen-**

The Royal Cook gave a defeated sigh, as the young princess, the prince, and their zebra friend try to cook for themselves. He _pleaded_ that they allow him to cook, but Twilight insisted that he allow them to cook, it being a fun experience for the three.

Now, his beloved kitchen was a complete an utter mess. Batter everywhere, liquids on the floor, spices poured on to the counter. This will take him _hours_ to clean up. Worst part is of it all, the three ponies were laughing, covered in batter. The young prince even had flour on his face!

" _Princess Luna is going to kill me._ " The Cook thought, as he watched the three. " _The only thing that will make things worse, would be if-!_ "

"What in Equestria is going on in here?" A snotty stallion said, making all four look towards the door, to see a white unicorn stallion standing there. He had his nose tilted up, like it was a sign of his privilege.

" _Prince Blueblood showed up…_ " The Cook finished his thought, slinking down at how bad his luck was today.

Prince Blueblood made his way inside, his judgmental eyes on the three ponies. "I came here to have the servants make me something to eat, and what do I find?" His gaze started with Twilight. "The lowborne who got lucky. The primitive, who is not even good enough to kiss the ground I walk on." The stallion's gaze suddenly fell on to Night Haunter, who backed away from him. "And the brat who cannot even be away from Auntie Luna without wetting himself." Prince Blueblood smirked. "She should have left you to those Timberwolves… No way a runt, like you, could be a proper Royal."

"Like you, Blueblood? As if, Night Haunter would make a far better prince." Twilight retorted, unimpressed by the spoiled stallion.

Prince Blueblood rolled his eyes. "Please, the runt probably doesn't even have the guts to do what a _real_ royal can do."

"+ _He wishes to see what you're capable of?_ +" Konrad's voice echoed within Night Haunter's mind. "+ _I am half tempted to let him see_.+" He laughed.

The colt went wide eyed, while he watched the two older ponies argue, Zecora staying near him, in case the stallion tried something. " _What do you plan on doing, Konrad?_ "

"+You're curious about it? Well then, seeing how I am in control of your magic, until you've learned how to use it…+" The colt's horn lit up with a crimson glow, as a jar of honey and a bag of flour floated up. Night Haunter watched, as the two objects floated over to Prince Blueblood's head… Only Zecora seeing what's happening. "+ _A minor prank, but it is sadistic enough for a prey, like Blueblood._ +"

The jar's li screwed off, and the bag tore open. The honey was the first to fall, Blueblood's eyes going wide, as the sticky substance slid down his head. "W-What in-!" Then came the flour, the powdery substance sticking to the royal's coat because of the honey. The group bean to laugh, even the Cook's, as Blueblood's glare found Night Haunter, who topped laughing. "You little brat, I'll-?"

The sound of a mare clearing her throat caught Prince Blueblood's attention. He turned around, to see none other Princess Celestia standing right behind him. "Blueblood… What were you about to say?"

"U-Uh, Auntie Celestia! W-Why, I was about to just scold the young colt, to not do such cruel jokes on inn-!" He was cut off.

"If you claim to be innocent, I will cut your allowances by three-fourths, and ban you from any form of Royal Accommodations." The eldest princess said, causing the spoiled stallion to go paler than the flour on him. "I heard what you said to them, along with know that Night Haunter cannot fully control his power… Which means, the other personality protecting him did this to you." She leaned closer to him. "And another thing?"

"Y-Yes, Auntie Celestia?" Blueblood asked, terrified of the alicorn mare.

"You even _think_ about threatening Night Haunter again, and I'll strip you of your royal title before throwing you into the dungeons." Celestia's eyes flared, causing the spoiled stallion to race off, screaming like a terrified filly. Once he was gone, Celestia's loving smile returned and she looked at Night Haunter. "Now then, Night, time to say goodbye. We need to get you cleaned up. Auntie Tia has quite a day planned for you."

Konrad's voice echoed in Night Haunter's mind. "+ _Whoa… She's good, that got me even a bit nervous. From the look alone!_ +"

"Yes, Aunt Tia." The colt looked at the mares. "Bye Twilight, bye Ms. Zecoa. It was fun." With that, Night Haunter left with Celestia, the two mares waving goodbye.


End file.
